User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/Star Wars Rebels: More Issues
Caution: This reveals spoilers for the Disney XD series Star Wars: Rebels** Overview With the end of the Clone Wars, and a new story being discovered, Star Wars: Rebels has - like most series - many flaws. Sadly, unlike TCW, there are few to no actual deaths; no clones; and a small group that overwelms one of the greatest armies of galactic history. This series doesn't stay relevent with the original trilogy with refrences to those episodes ahead of the series itself. I, for one, enjoy seeing more to the Empire's side than the main characters'. So far, I only like a few characters. Spector 1 (Kanan Jarrus) As a Jedi who survived the Purge, Kanan isn't your ordinary Jedi. Though he's determined to stay hidden from the Empire, he sure isn't afraid of revealing himself in front of them. Worst cover blow ever... . Taking Ezra under his wing as a Padawan (appearently no one knows the word "Padawan" in this series) we see a different side to him. He shows the role of a fatherly figure to his whole crew. Kanan is one of those Jedi who takes lead when he needs to and protects his team whenever the situation get tough. He is just one of the few that are actually good in this series. Spector 2 (Hera Syndulla) A Twi'lek pilot of a cargo vessel named the Ghost, Hera is like a mother to the crew. With few flaws, Hera demonstrates that she has a great experience in flying. To me, she ressembles the Jedi Master Sasae Tiin from TCW. The reason she isn't like Anakin Skywalker is that she shows a great sign of maturity and seriousness... most of the time. However, there is a debate on whether she started the group and is the leader instead of Kanan. (Honestly, Kanan should be since he's obviously Spector 1 and not mention a Jedi.) Unfortunately, we don't have enough background knowledge to know the full extent of how she got the Ghost or how she came up with the team, resulting in her being one of the characters I personally don't like. Spector 3 (C1-10P Chopper) C1-10P, or Chopper as he's referred to, has the personality and characteristics of a familiar comic strip character, Garfield. Both lazy and stubborn, Chopper makes rude comments and gestures, despite the trouble he would get in. However, Chopper shows that he's not all that annoying and unimpressive by maintaining and repairing the Ghost frequently. Like all astromechs, we don't understand him, but based on other characters reactions to his "chirps" and "grunts" we can see they're easily annoyed by him at times. Based off of old concept art of R2-D2, this astromech looks incredibly old, even though R2 was the same way he always was about 35 years before this... -_- Unless Chopper was built from scrap or bought from someone, this logic doesn't make sence, even when we see R2 appear in an episode with him. Though he doesn't come with background knowledge, he's a great friend to the crew and a character that has actually proven to be pretty neat. Spector 4 (Zeb Orrelios) With a military and strong personality, Zeb shows strength through his fists and heart when with the crew. Mostly messing around with Ezra, Zeb also shows he cares for the orphan. As part of The Lasan Honor Guard (even though I have no idea what that is) he possesses some sort of electrostaff, the color of normal Maganaguard's staffs, and blaster. It's a strange weapon, but it suits a strang species. With a horrifying experience with the Empire and a certain weapon that killed most of his people, he seeks revenge, which almost leads to his death, only to be saved by Ezra when he force pushes Kallus away from Zeb at the last moment. Based off of concept art of the Wookiee Chewbacca, Zeb also tries to pretend being a Wookiee in the Star Wars: Rebels episode, Spark of Rebellion. Clearly failing the looks of one, Zeb blows his cover instantly and attacks. But sometimes a great offense is the best defense. Showing military knowledge, Zeb is another character that has become one of my personal favorites. Spector 5 (Sabine Wren) When first learing of this character, everyone felt "...as if a thousand voices cried out at once, and were suddenly silenced." I too, facepalmed at the thought of a "rogue Mandalorian". At this time, Mandalore was allied with the Empire, and revolting against allies was very uncommon to Mandalorians. There has been confusion with Sabine and Satine somehow being related some way. It is just a coincidence! Satine and Sabine are not related! It disappointed me as well, seeing two poorly created Mandalorians not being related is devastating. This means there a more Mandos (yes it's Mandos not Mandas) that are just like these. Hopefully, I'm wrong there. Knowing very little of Mandalorian culture, armor, and traditions, Disney gave us a horrible representation of Mandalorians in this series. For everyone who doesn't know much on Mandos, they are lead to believe all of them are like this. Spunky and artistic are not words to describe Mandalorians. Pink and purple armor are also not used in Mandalorian armor. Speaking of which, her armor actually doesn't protect any more than Kanan's. Her shoulder pads look very much like clone trooper armor pads. Sabine obsesses with color and "beautiful explosions". In my book, all explosions that destroy things are beautiful to me. My hopes are down for this character as putting her in my least favorite characters. (All the rest of these characters are not any of my favorites.) Spector 6 (Ezra Bridger) Disney... has failed every fan. With this character, we see Anakin Skywalker... but even more immature and reckless. The weapon he has on his wrist: an energized slingshot. The worst part about it, the thing actually works against Stormtroopers. This shouldn't happen with a strong and powerful army. It's sad seeing everything ripped apart piece by piece. Ahem, but back to Ezra. Only 14, he is the Padawan to Kanan Jarrus. Together, we appear to have a similar pairing like Obi-Wan and Anakin... only not as good. Another thing that infuriates me: Ezra & Sabine. NO! Sabine is way too old for Ezra, and vice-versa. They aren't a good pair from their personalities and traits. Again, one of my least favorites. The Empire: Not Supposed to be Bad The "Derp-troopers" appear to not be clones at all, incredibly evil, are poorly trained, and INCREDIBLY stupid looking. Too shiny and poor detailed, these are the "bad guys" of the series. But ask yourself this: "Are they really the bad guys of the galaxy other than that their leaders are Sith?" Think about it. In war, you do all you can to end it quickly and in the way that favors your side. In real life wars, civilians are killed, supplies destroyed, masses of killing each other eveywhere. That's just the way it is in war. Destroying Alderaan is a slightly larger scale of the WWII atomic bombing of mostly innocent people in Japan. The people thinking the Empire is evil just for that one reason (only those from the USA) are hypocrites, in my honest opinion. Not to mean to be offensive, but that's true. The whole thing that the Empire is just plain evil is all just garbage. Their only evil because they're ruled by Sith. The stereotype that all Stormtroopers are badly trained, weak, and are dumb is also not true. In A New Hope, the Stormtroopers only had to take one shot at stunning Leia and were ordered to let the main characters escape so they could track them to the hidden base on Yavin 4. In The Empire Strikes Back, the Empire was shown as the powerful force it was rather than weaklings in this series. Return of the Jedi, only took one shot to severely wound Leia and another to damage R2-D2. However, the Empire in Rebels is weak and stupid. It should not take six people to take down and revolt against an army this size. The Inquisitor Coming soon... Agent Kallus Coming soon... Conclusion Star Wars: Rebels is not an appropriate alternative for Star Wars: The Clone Wars. With horrible graphics, poorly portrayed sides, and stereotypes that we now know are false, this makes a bad reputation for fans of the Star Wars franchise. This is only my opinion, feel free to leave your own. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts